A Breath Away
by DekotaSkye
Summary: The adventures continue as John and Aeryn receives help from the stranges people.
1. Default Chapter

A Breath Away  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and...whoever else. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go to my Beta for her Beta, great suggestions and keeping me on track... any mistakes after corrections are mine. Continuation of For the Tears of a Child & Changeling. Rated: G  
  
Part 1  
  
Icor Sector had eight worlds that acted as a hideaway for outlaws and cutthroats. One of those worlds, Dutxon was nothing more then a dust-ball disguising itself as a planet. In the midst of the criminal class that moved around in the market place in the largest city on the planet, a tall slender woman hid in the shadows looking out over the crowd of faces; studying each one.  
  
Remembering when she was back on the planet Dakir, one of her people had reported that Moya's crew was there. She had all ready been investigating about a criminal that was reported in the area. Wanting to know why the crew was there, she followed a lead that led her to search out the Diagnosan Xian, only to find his translator Nosia. After a few microts, the weak slug was more then willing to tell her anything she wanted to know. Unknowing for him that would be the last thing he ever did.  
  
Now she waited for the pregnant couple that was supposed to be here. She knew the Diagnosan had suggested for them to come to Dutxon. She snorted in disgust, thinking of the Diagnosan. Haguss...the greatest Exogeneticist in the universe. She wondered how many of his victims would agree with that opinion.  
  
Her attention was drawn back to the crowd. A Luxan towered over two Sebaceans no better yet, John Crichton and Aeryn Sun. She watched as the three made their way through the throng, until they disappeared into a low squat building. After a few microts, she left her hiding place to follow them.  
  
Aeryn's warrior instinct to danger was blaring out a warning. The enormous entrance hall it was an amazingly empty. Pausing suddenly, it caused John and D'Argo to come up short behind her. Without asking John waited to see to what was wrong. Whispering she warned, "I feel as if someone is...following us."  
  
Pushing her around the corner, John had Wynona out and ready. D'Argo ducked in the opposed direction. They didn't have long to wait when a figure skulked in. Coming just within drenches, the figure stopped face to face with Wynona.  
  
"Well, I'll be damn. Look who decided to come alone after all," John said sarcastically. "  
  
Aeryn moved to stand beside John. "Como 'a? What in the frell are you doing?"  
  
"Watching your backs, gracious lady," the creature genuflected.  
  
John was wary of this creature the moment he had set eyes on him. He reminded John of a double-crossing rat. John didn't care if Rygel did make a good deal with this guy to have him play tour-guide. John's and the crew's guard were always on high alert when they went planet side, but with the planet being more dangerous then most, it had been advised to hire someone that knew their way around these dangerous. He had been against hiring such a person then and even more so now. His gut feeling was not to trust anyone or thing associate with this planet, and if the only thing he ever learned in the Uncharted that was to listen to his instincts.  
  
Coming up behind the guide, D'Argo asked, "You originally told us that it was safe. So why do you feel that you have to guard us now?"  
  
Como 'a jumped stumbling sideways tripping over his own feet. Bracing himself against the wall, he wrung his hands as he stuttered out, "I just learned...yes...yes...I just heard..." . John didn't know why but everything about the little rat annoyed him like salt in a wound. Growing impatient, John interrupted him.  
  
"What cat-bate?" John snapped coldly.  
  
"Peacekeepers...yes...Peacekeepers...yes, yes."  
  
"You said they never came here," Aeryn snarled, as she started for the doorway.  
  
She stopped when John placed his hand on her shoulder. "We don't have time to go looking for PK's. Moya and Pilot haven't detected any PK ship in this area. We just can't assume they are looking for us."  
  
"And you just can't assume they're not," she retorted.  
  
D'Argo stepped closer to the rodent. "How do we know you'll telling the truth? For all we know you might be trying to collect the bounty," He snarled.  
  
"Yeah, Como 'a, can you prove what you are saying?" John demanded.  
  
"Yes, six Peacekeepers asked questions...many questions...from people here...people there...many questions about a mix crew of Sebaceans... Luxan...other species never heard of. They pay good credit...good credit for intelligence. Watch from the shadows. They seek a male hoomom and a female Sebacean."  
  
Putting the tip his Qualta rifle next to the rodent's nose D'Argo demanded. "Why didn't you warn us when we first met? This is one of the reasons you were hired. Did they promise you more credits then what we offered?"  
  
"No...no...no...just learned. Informant...he tells me...yes...yes, he tells me."  
  
Looking over at his friends, D'Argo asked, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Aeryn?" John asked, watching her.  
  
Standing lost in thought Aeryn rested one of her hands on her protruding stomach. The desire to know more about this unexpected child just couldn't out weigh the need to protect them. Putting her weapon away, she looked at John.  
  
"Let's go back to Moya."  
  
"D'Argo?" John looked toward his friend. Nodding his head, he led the way back out of the building. 


	2. Part 2

A Breath Away  
  
Part 2:  
  
The market place sold more then food-stable or material goods. Fortunes and misfortunes hung in the balance. It was evident by the devious-looking aliens drifting from one shady stall to another. Raised voices could be heard as the vendors started to hock their wares. Amongst the throng of creatures, a woman with two males stood out simply because they were cleaner, dress in all black and they moved in a cautious but a direct way from the others.  
  
Across the way, a female Peacekeeper kept surveillance on Moya's crew. She shook her head as she watched them speaking to a Tessnrue, wondering what kind of business could they have with that rodent. Undoubtedly, they had never dealt with a Tessnrue, such a devious species that would sell their own kind out for the highest credit. The fools didn't have an idea who or what they were dealing with.  
  
She spoke into her comms before she moved to head them off. Hopefully she can get her people in place and save Crichton and his friends before they became the next victims  
  
D'Argo stood on the stoop of a large center building looking out over a crowd that had grown in the past few microts. John standing at street level with Aeryn glanced up at him. "D?"  
  
"There are more planetary Enforcers out then earlier."  
  
"Enforcers? You mean this place has some kind of law here?" John sounded amazed.  
  
Stepping back Aeryn flattened her aching back against a wall, she grabbed John's arm. This got his attention. "Aeryn, are you all right?"  
  
"No, I think...I need to find a place to sit down," she grunted, placing her hand on her side as a contraction hit her.  
  
John took her by the arm. "D, we need to get back to the pod."  
  
Como'a, who had been standing slightly away from them, motioned with his hand and said, "This way. Less people."  
  
Como'a took the lead with John and Aeryn following. D'Argo brought up the rear. A movement to the left caught Aeryn's eye, but it vanished. An icy dread congealed in her stomach, as another contraction caught her unaware, stronger this time.  
  
John could feel her body stiffing as a contraction washed over her. Frell, he should had realized that she was too far along to be doing stuff like this. If anything was to happen to her or the children....  
  
A creaking noise came from to the right of them. "John, we're..." before she could utter a warning they were surrounded.  
  
A raven-haired man with his weapon drawn, moved to stand in front of them. John could hear other pulse weapons humming from his right to the left. None of them spoke. Aeryn had pulled away from John with her pulse pistol pointed directly at the man in front.  
  
"Peacekeepers," Como'a moaned, as he slumped to the ground in a faint. One of the soldiers moved to stand over his prone body.  
  
"I would have to disagree with you Tessnrue. I wonder how much Haguss is paying Como'a to bring you to him." The slender woman said, as she walked out from the gloom of the building's shadows.  
  
Aeryn heard John's sharp intake of breath, she knew he recognized the woman. John demanded. "What do you want with us?"  
  
The woman's dark eyes focused on John then strayed over to Aeryn. "Lower your weapons then I will explain."  
  
"Not likely," Aeryn bit out, not taking her eyes off the man closest to her.  
  
"Why are you here?" John asked.  
  
Turning her head slightly in confusion. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Yeah," John softly said.  
  
Aeryn grew impatient, and demanded. "Well, I don't. Identify yourself."  
  
"My name is Mar'Aca Domly, I'm here to warn you about seeing this Diagnosan called Haguss."  
  
"Why?" D'Argo asked.  
  
The woman looked at Aeryn letting her eyes drift for a moment to Aeryn's stomach the traveled back to her face. "Have you ever heard the name Vaugna Horvitz?"  
  
John saw recognition come over Aeryn's face as she said. "Vaugna is died. High Command executed him."  
  
"And you believe everything High Command says?" The Mar'Aca asked.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You could be Peacekeepers trying to deceive us," Aeryn snapped, unable to restrain her temper any longer.  
  
"I'm no more a Peacekeeper then you are. If I were you would have been my prisoners back on Dirka," Domly said pointedly.  
  
John looked between both women and asked. "Who in the frell is Vaugna Horvitz? What's a dead man have to do with us?"  
  
"That's the problem Vaugna isn't die, he just took on a new name and moved to the uncharted territories. I came to warn you so you wouldn't become his next victims," the rebel explained. Seeing the disbelief on their faces she said. "I can prove what I say. I am truly here to help you."  
  
"Why would you care?" D'Argo asked.  
  
Mar'Aca Domly remained quiet a moment longer when she motioned for her people to move off. They only went far enough to watch out for anyone that might approach them. The woman had lowered her weapon. "I saw you on the last commerce planet, Dakir. You and your children..." her voice broke off as she glanced over her shoulder then back at them.  
  
John holstered Wynona while watching the dark-hair woman. He introduced her, "Aeryn, D'Argo, I would like you to meet Ian's biological mother."  
  
Aeryn's eyes narrowed as she studied the ex-Peacekeeper. Frell, how could she not recognize Ian's real mother. The resemblance was uncanny, but how could John know what she looked like. The memory of the Imager Chiana had bought and the pictures. Of course, if Ian had his picture taken and his real parents would have appeared behind him. What she couldn't understand was why neither of them had said anything to her about it.  
  
Aeryn was brought out her revery when Mar'Aca started talking again. "Como'a is an agent of Vaugna. The translator of the last Diagnosan you visit communicated with Vaugna to inform him about you and your unborn children."  
  
"Why would this Harguess...Vaugna, or whoever would be interested in us?" John inquired. "I know we're worth a lot..."  
  
"It wasn't that," Mar'Aca interrupted. "It's not a matter who you are only what you are. You're Human that looks like a Sebacean, the only one in this part of the universe, which make you unique- your children being a combination of this new unclassified species. Vaugna is interested  
  
Aeryn shifted, holding onto John as another contraction finished. She looked at him as she said. "Vaugna Horvitz was like Namtar only worse. He was responsible for the death of thousands."  
  
Astute, Mar'Aca understanding the way of an expecting mother had been watching Aeryn Sun; she knew the woman was having contractions. Stepping aside, she said. "Go. Whatever answers you need to seek from Vaugna look elsewhere. Keep safe. "  
  
"What about Rat-face here?" John looked down at Como'a unconscious body.  
  
"We'll take care of Rat-face and Vaugna for you." Motioning her people to move out, she advised, "Now go before someone gets to curious and alerts the Enforcers."  
  
John put his hand on Aeryn's back escorting her past the ex-Peacekeeper. Aeryn paused in front of Mar'Aca and shared a look of understanding. "Another place...another time."  
  
"Infans re sacrosanctus," Mar'Aca murmured quietly to Aeryn. "Ejus mater." She shared a gaze with Aeryn for a micro before she left without another word.  
  
As D'Argo, John and Aeryn approached Lo'la, D'Argo asked. "What did she just say?"  
  
"The child is sacred," John answered softly.  
  
Aeryn finished the translation. "And I'm his mother." 


End file.
